La Épica Aventura De Len
by Doctor Profesor Patricio
Summary: Len esta aburrido, pero este día será más entretenido de lo que el piensa.


"**La Épica Aventura De Len: Crypton Future Media"**

**Hola a quien lea mis historias. Si ya se han pasado por la sección de fics de 'Total Drama' puede que ya me conozcan, de lo contrario, soy Envy y esta es mi primera historia para este sintetizador vocal que todos amamos. Esta es una historia de disque humor contada desde el POV de Len. Por favor no me maten**

**Advertencia: **No leer esta historia si no quieres arruinar tu imagen de los VOCALOID's de Crypton, bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

Estoy tan aburrido, no hay nada que hacer. Estoy aquí acostado en la cama sin nada que hacer más que pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y su importancia en el universo, así de aburrido debo de estar para hacer eso. No hay nada que hacer, no está Rin para tener un candente sexo incestuoso, sadomasoquista y/o _necrofilico; tampoco hay algún adulto pedófilo para tener sexo gay, el que les encanta ver a las chicas de quince hasta cuarenta años._

_"Tssss" Se escucha eso tras la puerta del armario, pero yo simplemente lo ignoro._

_"Tssss, tu el rubio estúpido que está pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" Se vuelve a escuchar la misma voz. Esto ya estaba empezando a asustar._

_Número uno: ¿Como sabe que estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?_

_Número dos: ¿Como sabe que soy estúpido si aun no se lo había contado?_

_Bueno, en lugar de quedarme a razonar con la lógica un poico de que hacia esa persona dentro de mi armario y marcharme del lugar, decidí comportarme como el estúpido de siempre y empecé a acercarme a la puerta._

_"¿Quieres dulces niño?" Me pregunto la misma voz dentro del armario._

_"Si por favor" Le contesté._

_"Pues si entras aquí tendrá muchos, tantos como puedas comer" Me volvió a decir la voz con un tono de alegría._

_Pero cuando estaba por empezar a abrir la puerta, se escucharon sirenas de policía y empezaron a entrar muchos oficiales a mi habitación, los cuales abrieron la puerta del armario y encontraron a Kaito onii-chan totalmente desnudo, excepto por esa bufanda que no se quita ni cuando se baña, sosteniendo una bolsa de dulces en una mano y una botella de lubricante en la otra._

_"Señor Kaito, queda arrestado por la violación de cientos de chicos menores de edad" Decía uno de los oficiales mientras le ponía las esposas en las manos a Kaito._

_"Oh vamos, esos chicos lo disfrutaron" Contestaba Kaito mientras se lo llevaban los oficiales a una patrulla y se marchaban de la casa._

_Este día se está poniendo algo raro, sin duda alguna, puede que ya no esté más aburrido._

_Decidí salir de mi habitación y vi sentada en el sofá a Meiko_

_"Malllditoh mocouso *hic*, ven aquí *hic*" decía en su normal estado de ebriedad._

_Pero decidí ignorarla y empezar a irme de regreso a mi habitación, caminando lentamente para que no me notara._

_En eso, la castaña se levanta y se tambalea mientras viene por mí._

_"Teh dije quee vinieras aquí maldito rubiio estúpido *hic*" Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí._

_"No Meiko por favor, siempre que estas borracha me pegas con tu botella hasta que quedo inconsciente y me obligas a escuchar a Justin Bieber" Le rogué a mi hermana con problemas con el alcohol para que no me torturara como simpre lo hacía._

_"Yoh soy tu hermana mayor *hic*, y tengo el deresho a golpearte hazta que zangres si puedo, y obligarteh a ezcushar a Justin Bieber cantar porque él es un dios musical con canzionez con letra más profundah que cualquiera que tenga rubio estúpidoh" Me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con su botella de sake alzada, lista para golpearme; y con su MP3 tambien, lista para hacerme sangrar los oídos con Justin BIeber._

_Pero en eso, cuando creo que ya no tengo esperanza alguna, veo que Meiko cae de repente al suelo. Alcé la vista para ver que había pasado y ahí la vi, mi salvadora con cabello peli-rosa sosteniendo su atún gigante con el que había dejado inconsciente de un golpe a Meiko._

_"Con el hecho de decir que te gusta Justine Bieber estabas muerta para mi" Decía Luka mientras alzaba su atún gigante del ahora cadáver de Meiko y lo empezaba a cargar._

_"Hey Luka" Le dije, por lo que regresó a verme "¿Puedo acompañarte? No quiero estar solo" Le dije un poco asustado_

_"Por supuesto shota violable, digo Len" Me decía mientras notaba que empezaba a gotear sangre de su nariz._

_"Luka nee-chan, ¿Te golpeaste con algo o por qué está sangrando tu nariz?" Le pregunté algo asustado._

_"No es nada, es solo que quiero tu trasero virgen, digo… Es la altura. Sí, eso es" Me dijo mientras se trataba de limpiar las gotas de sangre de su nariz._

_"Pero, nuestra casa está al nivel del mar, ¿cómo puede ser la altura?" Le pregunté bastante dudoso._

_Ella me regresó a ver. Pasaron unos momentos y entonces ella empezó a hablar._

_"A ver niño, no te conviene hacerme enojar así que solo obedece lo que te digo" Me dijo con un tono de enojo "Así que, empieza a quitarte la ropa de una vez y hagámoslo"_

_Soy estúpido, pero no tanto para quedarme hay, por lo que decidí golpear en la cara a Luka, con lo que cayó al suelo, y empecé a correr para huir de ahí_

_Mientras corría decidí entrar en una de las habitaciones para esconderme de a furia asesina de esa pedófila. Decidí solo dejar un espacio entre abierto de la puerta para ver qué pasaba afuera._

_"Puedes correr todo lo que quieras Len, pero te encontraré, y cuando lo haga la pasarás muy mal" Se escuchaba a Luka afuera mientras decía eso con un aura demoniaca._

_Creí que en esa habitación estaría seguro de la locura que estaba pasando con mi familia._

_Grave error en el que estaba._

_Empecé a caminar por la habitación, pero estaba demasiado oscuro, por lo que decidí sacar una linterna que por alguna razón siempre llevo en el bolsillo y que tiene la forma de un plátano._

_Y en eso, con mi linterna vi algo de color verde, pero fue demasiado rápido como para poder ver que era._

_¿Qué sería esa cosa verde?_

_Seguí hasta encontrar la cama y poder acostarme. Ahí estaba, sentada, la horrorosa criatura que había olvidado que habíamos encerrado en esta habitación por los horrores que traía consigo._

_Miku Hatsune._

_"Hola Len, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a ninguno de ustedes, desde que me encerraron aquí, hace cuanto, dos meses, pero no importa, soy perfecta, y la gente perfecta como yo no guarda rencor hacia nadie, pero si tuviera la amabilidad de clavarte un cuchillo en el pecho" Decía todo esto con su usual voz rápido y que sonaba como una ardilla en celo._

_Ya había recordado el por qué estaba aquí, señorita perfección ya nos había colmado la paciencia a todos y decidimos encerrarla en esta habitación._

_"¿Soy "kawaii-osa" verdad?" Me preguntó con su usual voz de ardilla._

_"Si Miku, eres kawaii-osa" Le dije con un tono monótono._

_"Y su la mejor cantante del mundo, ¿verdad?" Pregunto otra vez sus usuales preguntas ególatras._

_"Si Miku, eres la mejor cantante del mundo" Le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_"Y todos me adoran, ¿Verdad?" Me dijo con su molesta voz de ardilla._

_Ya me había colmado la paciencia, se lo iba a decir de una vez. Me levanté de la cama y dije._

_"¡Escúchame maldita perra ardillita!, si a veces cantas bien, ¡Pero eres solo un maldito ser necesitado de atención que llora cuando no le hacen caso o dicen que haces las cosas bien! ¡Eres solo un parasito que necesita de los demás para que le hagan caso!" Le grité. Tras tomar un respiro observé el cómo estaba Miku, la cual tenía la vista cabizbaja._

_En ese, se empezó a reír demoniacamente._

_"Yo soy perfecta, nadie me puede decir que estoy, yo nunca estoy mal, tu eres el que esta mal, todos está mal menos yo" Decía esto mientas empezaba a transformarse en una especie de monstro horroroso, Miku estaba mostrando su verdadera forma:_

_Una ardilla gigante de metro y medio._

_Empecé a correr de la habitación, no tenía ganas de ser devorado… hoy, tal vez otro día en el que mis tendencias emo para suicidarme regresen._

_Decidí salir, y para mi mala suerte, ahí estaba la pedófila de Luka._

_"Ahora si maldito mocoso, empieza desvestirte" Me dijo mientras azotaba un látigo sadomasoquista._

_Empecé a correr otra vez._

_Esto no le tiene que suceder a un niño de catorce años._

_Me decidí esconder en un pasillo de la casa, para que no me vieran la pedófila sadomasoquista ni la ardilla de metro y medio._

_"Oh, ¿Y ahora quien podrá defenderme?" Dije en un suspiro para mí mismo._

_De repente, se escuché el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse. Allí estaba, era mi querida hermana Rin. No pude contener mi emoción y corrí a abrazarla._

_"hermana, al fin llegaste" Le dije mientras la abrazaba y empezaba a llorar._

_"Pero que dices, si solo me fui por quince minutos para poder comprar el aceite de la aplanadora" Me contesto mientras terminaba el abrazo._

_"No tienes ni una idea de lo que me ha sucedido este día" Le contesté._

_"Oh, Leeeennn" Se oyó de unas voces atrás de mi._

_Al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que estaba condenado. Ahí estaba Luka con un traje sadomasoquista y y una botella de lubricante y la ardilla gigante de Miku tratando de cantar bien._

_"No te puedo dejar solo nunca, ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó Rin, por lo que solo me reí tontamente ante lo que dijo._

_"Te diré como solucionarlo, solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos, golpear tus zapatos tres veces y decir no hay lugar como el hogar tres veces" Me dijo mi hermana_

_Decidí obedecerla. Cerré mis ojos, golpeé mis pies y Dije "No hay lugar como el hogar, no hay lugar como el hogar, no hay lugar como el hogar"_

_Al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de que todo seguía igual._

_"Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba Len" Me dijo Rin mientras se reía de lo que acababa de hacer._

_"Está bien, ahora si enserio lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente decir 'MASTER, ayuda', y eso es todo" Me contestó Rin._

_"¿Estás segura de que esta no es una broma otra vez?" Le pregunté dudoso._

_"Por supuesto Len" Me contestó mientras sonreía._

_Tomé un respiro y entonces grité "MASTER, ¡AYUDA!"_

_ De repente, apareció una mano gigante del cielo, ¡Era el master! Todos quedamos impactados._

_"¿Que quieres Len?" Me preguntó la mano gigante del cielo._

_"Pues me gustaría una dotación de plátanos de por vida y-" En eso sentí que alguien me golpeaba en la nuca._

_"Eso no estúpido, la otra cosa" Me dijo enojada._

_"Perdón" Contesté mientras me sobaba en donde me golpeó._

_"Quisiera que me regresaras a como era normalmente" Le pedí._

_"Solo tienes que cerrar tus ojos, golpear tus zapatos tres veces y decir no hay lugar como el hogar tres veces" Me contestó._

_"Eso ya lo hice yo" Exclamó Rin_

_"¿Y en serio lo hizo?" Preguntó la mano, con lo que Rin asintió con la cabeza "Pobre estúpido, me hubiera encantado ver su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba, ja"_

_"Buenos, ¿Me vas ayudar o no?" Le pregunté enojado._

_"Está bien" Contestó "Solo cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez, todo volverá a la normalidad. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ver porno" Tras eso, la mano gigante desapareció y, por alguna misteriosa razón, también el hueco que dejo._

_Empecé a contar desde del uno a diez._

_"uno, dos, dos y medio, tres, pez, cuatro, cuatro y cinco octavos, el sesenta y nueve -" Pero Rin me interrumpió._

_"Len, tu estupidez nunca dejará de sorprenderme" Me dijo mi hermana "Tengo una mejor idea, tu cierra los ojos y yo cuento, ¿Entendido?" Solo asentí con la cabeza._

_._

_._

_._

_Tras todo esto solo desperté en mi habitación._

_"Gracias santo Yamaha, todo fue solo un sueño" Pero al darme cuenta, estaba desnudo, y a lado de de mi estaba Rin, la cual también estaba desnuda_

_"No fue un sueño Len" Me dijo mientras me abrazaba._

_Tras todo esto, solo me quedaba gritar para desahogarme "Nooooooooooo"_

**Notas Del Autor:**

**Si alguien a llegados hasta aquí, no sé si sentirme alagado o sentir lástima por su cordura. Algo más, se supone que este fue solo el primero de otros de '****La Épica Aventura De Len'. (Mi cordura la perdí hace un buen tiempo **ಠ**_**ಠ**)**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Fue malo? Reviews son agradecidos. Si insultas, dime el por qué para que pueda mejorar.**


End file.
